A Barking Mad Adventure (A Starkid Story)
by FlyingGreysons
Summary: When the Starkids run into an evil force on an innocent walk down the beach, their world is flipped upside down! But for a couple of them, this adventure is life-changing...
1. Chapter 1

One day, all the awesome Starkids were walking along the beach…when suddenly jumped out a huge mysterious jaguar. B-hol screamed in fright, which caused the jaguar to become startled and trip over its soft adorable paws. The jaguar looked hurt, so Mere went over and helped him while Brolden was hiding behind a tree.

While the other Starkids were distracted, an evil tree fairy snuck up behind Brian and turned him into a puppy. Not knowing that it was Brian, Jomo went over to the puppy, picked him up and took him over to the rest of the Starkids. The Starkids all adored the adorable puppy, but they soon began to argue about who would get to keep him.

Darren took over and sang "The Starkids can't pick, the Starkids can't pick..." to the tune of Hermione Can't Draw. They sang for so long that, one by one, the Starkids grew tired and fell asleep…except for Walker of course. He turned to see the puppy tapping on a picture of Brolden, and thought "WTF…" Walker thought that the puppy must be a genius, so he took it back to his fortress and they fell asleep on the couch. Suddenly Walker woke up realising that the puppy had gone!

He frantically called the other Starkids for help, but they were angry at him for leaving them alone at the beach. Little to Walker's knowledge, the puppy had been going on a walk for it had been a long day. While Brian-Puppy was on his walk, it started pouring rain. He ran back to Walker's house, but no one was home. Brian didn't know what to do, so he ran to Jaime's but she was out looking for him. Sad, lonely, and wet, he sat under a small bush and tried to fall asleep but he couldn't stop thinking about his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, he saw Jeff walk past so he ran after him as fast as his little legs could carry him! The puppy jumped and barked all around Jeff, who was on his way to talk about the Hoax so he took the puppy with him. Jeff noticed that the puppy was very uneasy but happy to be with someone he knew. Jeff looked into the puppy's sad eyes. He thought saw a flash of blue color that reminded him of someone he knew, but then they were just normal black puppy eyes again. Jeff thought that his mind was playing tricks on him because it had been ages since he'd seen human-Brian.

He shouted, "I haven't talked to Brian in a dog's age!" and pulled out his cell phone. The puppy started whining in his arms; there was no answer. The dog jumped out of his arms and tried to guide Jeff to the house that human-Brian lived in. Jeff began following the puppy, and called his bestest friend Walker to come with them.

When they reached Brian's house, the puppy lead them to the spare key.

"Wait" Jeff said, "Only Brian knows where that is!"

Walker and Jeff turned to each other and said "Wait, where is Brian? We haven't seen him since the beach!"

They both looked at the puppy, then at each other and in unison they both said "It can't be."

Walker lifted up the puppy and whispered "Brian..?"

He saw a flash of green in the puppy's eyes, and it licked his face happily. They could not believe or even begin to understand how Brian could have gotten this way but they knew they had to do something. They called all the other Starkids, and a few hours later they were all gathered at the Manor.

"What's going on?" asked Lauren.

Walker explained everything, and all the Starkids got to work straight away trying to figure out what did this to Brian. Meredith held the puppy while the other Starkids were talking, and he began to get anxious and barked frantically. He ran out of Meredith's arms and jumped in the air as he suddenly remembered the cure, but how could he tell the others?


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it, Brian?" asked Joey. "Can we help you speak?"

Brian tried to do signs with his tiny paws, but that didn't work. Joey realized what Brian was trying to do, and wrote the alphabet on a piece of paper. He told Brian to touch the letters. Using the letters, Brian explained that they had to make a potion containing a hair from the evil creature that did this to him. Walker, Lauren, Joey, Jeff, and the puppy all decided to head back to the beach, where the incident happened.

"There!" cried Walker. "The tree fairy!"

They all ran towards it but it was too quick for them. Suddenly, the mysterious jaguar leapt from the top of the tree and caught the fairy in its jaws. It darted away down the beach. Brian started to sprint after the jaguar, but it was too fast for his little legs. He kept running in a panic; he knew this was the only way to change back. He tripped over a root and flipped throgh the air...

He landed in Darren's arms who was walking down the beach to find out what all the fuss was about. Darren freaked out and dropped Brian, who whimpered and barked trying to lead the Starkids to the jaguar. Suddenly, the jaguar stopped. It didn't move a muscle. The Starkids went over to see why. The tree fairy had wiggled out of the jaguar's mouth and was now pointing its wand at the group, ready to cast a spell!

The Starkids begged, "Change Brian back! We'll do whatever you want, just please!"

The fairy just laughed, and Darren laughed with her as he stood next to her. Then he wasn't Darren at all, but another fairy!


	4. Chapter 4

The Starkids looked confused; they tried to reason with the fairies but they just continued laughing. The jaguar suddenly roared and knocked the Darren-fairy to the ground! He nodded to the Starkids while looking at them sadly. The jaguar was hurt; the fairy had injured him. Jaime grabbed the fairy in anger. She started to sing, and her voice was so beautiful that the bad-Darren fairy couldn't stand it and exploded. Her voice was so beautiful, time stopped for a moment to listen. As she sung, she got the hair from the fairy.

"Quick!" shouted Joe, "Let's get out of here!"

As the Starkids ran away, the jaguar got up and followed them. They felt bad for the jaguar, so they took him inside to try and clean up his wounds. The jaguar looked as if it wanted to tell them something, but it couldn't communicate with people. Joey wrote out the alphabet again but the jaguar couldn't spell. Then, Brian walked over to the jaguar; they growled and barked at each other. Brian excitedly ran back to Joey and tapped letters.

'Make lemonade. Add the fairy's hair!' Brian spelled out with the letters.

"Why lemonade?" Joey look confused.

"Lemonade?" exclaimed Lauren. "That's Darren's favorite drink! Next to Squirt of course…"

"Yes! Darren knows how to make perfect lemonade from scratch! But...where is he?"

Brian jumped around and over the jaguar, yipping happily.

"No freaking way." muttered Joe.

"So…let me get this straight," interrupted Jeff. "Brian's a puppy and Darren's a jaguar. What. A . Week."

Joe threw his hands up in the air. "If there are any other Starkids missing, let's please talk about it now."

"Alright, Starkid headcount," Joey joked. After quickly counting everyone, Joey continued, "Right, lemonade."

After getting instructions from Darren and Brian, Joey and Jaime headed to the kitchen to find ingredients.

"Oh no!" Jaime cried. "We're out of sugar...and lemons."

Brian was anxious to be turned back, and when he heard this he leaped off the floor and bolted down the street.

"Wait, Brian!"

All of the Starkids raced down the street to catch Brian who was not looking where he was going and—CRASH


	5. Chapter 5

The car swerved away, leaving the helpless puppy in the street. The Starkids ran up to the puppy; he was injured but still conscious. The puppy made a weak attempt to stand, but it couldn't.

"What do we do?" cried Jaime frantically.

"Ahh um…" Joey stuttered, "Hospital. Now."

The Starkids scooped up the broken puppy, gently placed him in the back of their car with Jaime and Meredith, and drove away. Walker and the jaguar stayed to try and make a start on the lemonade, but Walker couldn't understand any of the instructions. Joe called Jaime to see if she could help; she answered but the hospital noise was so loud that he couldn't hear her.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Joey and Meredith were pacing up and down, worried, as they weren't allowed in the room with Brian. Joey was talking on his phone, but he stopped and it fell to the ground as the door to Brian's room finally opened. The nurse came out with a serious look on her face...

"He'll have to stay over night, I'm afraid".

They couldn't stay at the hospital with Brian, and all night they couldn't fall asleep because they were so worried. As none of them could sleep, they just decided to stay awake and visit Brian as soon as physically possible. The next morning, the moment the hospital doors opened, all the Starkids rushed in.

"Where's Bri...I mean our dog?" asked Joe.

"He's doing a lot better than he was, it'll take him at least a month to fully recover but he'll be fine." replied the nurse.

"A month?!" exclaimed Joe.

"Can we at least see him then?" Jaime asked the nurse, who was still blocking their way to the room.

"He'll have to stay here for two weeks and then finally recover back at home," the nurse continued, "But yes, you can see him. Three at a time."

Nick, Jaime and Meredith went in first. The puppy was awake but looked very hurt and sad. He jumped up at once as he saw them.

"Brian!" they all shouted and walked over to the puppy with the alphabet paper so that Brian could talk to them.

Brian began to spell out "I missed you", but the nurse said "What is he doing..?" and Jamie quickly pulled the paper away.

The nurse looked confused when Jeff quickly barged in and said "He..he likes to play with, um..paper and words...this is a clever pup."

"How darling! Can I see?" asked the nurse, trying to get a look at the paper.

"Um sure..he likes letters the best, so we drew him an alphabet. He's a little shy though…" answered Jeff, winking at Brian.

Brian barked and scratched at the paper playfully, and then touched the letter "A".

"What a smart dog!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff tried not to laugh. The nurse looked happy, checked that Brian was okay and left, laughing quietly to herself. The Starkids turned to talk to Brian but he was fast asleep. It had been a long night for him trying to recover. They then said that the others could go in and see him but they wouldn't be able to speak to him as he was asleep.

Meanwhile, back at home, Darren the jaguar was minding his own business when he heard a knock at the door. He was the only one home as he could hardly go to the hospital, so he forced the door open with his paws. He had remembered something about the lemonade but he didn't know when everyone would be home! Darren's mind was racing, what was he to do? He peeked around the door, and to his relief it was Jim, who had forgotten his wallet. This was his chance! He tried to tell Jim what he needed but Jim just thought that he was missing Brian and wanted to go to the hospital. Darren growled, getting frustrated. How could he get through to Jim? Then he got an idea and grabbed Jim's wallet. Darren ran through the open door and signalled at Jim to follow.

"WRROORR!" screamed Jim, angry at Darren.

He chased him to the end of the street where there was a fence. On the fence was a sign: 'Free Lemonade'. Darren pressed his paw against the word 'Lemonade'. Jim stopped, and understood.

"Ok, what is it?" Darren led him behind the fence into the woods. Darren led Jim to the fairy tree that only he knew about, and pointed to the dust floating around it. Jim walked in the dust and suddenly was hovering in the air. They floated to the treetop, where there was an apple. Darren pointed to the apple and Jim picked it from the top of the tree.

"Um, Darren, how do we get down?"

Darren motioned Jim to grab his tail and they soared back home.

"Is jim flying?" said Joe, looking out the window. "Okay, now I've seen it all."


	7. Chapter 7

Meredith laughed. "I'll go and see what's happening."

She went home to find Jim and Darren in the kitchen, trying to cut up the apple, but they couldn't find the knife.

"You two are so clever." she said, opening the drawer and passing Jim the knife.

They cut open the apple.

"Ok, lets go tell Brian," said Meredith.

But when they opened the hospital doors, they had found out that Brian had been let go hours ago; he wasn't back at his house...

"Darren? Can you tell where he is?"

Darren sniffed around the house, but it didn't seem like Brian had been there. Darren suddenly got an idea and dashed out the door as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran to the animal rescue where he smelled Brian.

"Do you have our dog?" Joe asked.

"We did, but he escaped!"

Darren looked disappointed.

"Do you know where he went?" Jaime said as she ran in after him.

"He looked like he was heading for the beach..." they said.

"Why would Brian go back there..." wondered Jaime.

She shrugged and headed towards the beach as fast as possible. Joe went with her, and as they approached the beach he said "I don't know, Jaime, something doesn't feel right..."

There they saw Brian in the distance; he looked worried, so they ran over to check. He was frozen with fear staring into the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

"What is it Brian, what do you see?" asked Jaime, worried.

Brian looked back at Jaime and then back to the thing; he was stunned to silence. Floating in the shallow water was a glowing box, which Brian's eyes were fixed on. He backed away as it came near. Jaime approached the box and tried to touch it but Brian stopped her before she could.

"What's wrong, Brian? Why are you acting like this?" she asked.

Brian's eyes widened as the box began to shake.

"Brian, what is in that box?" Jaime said, holding the alphabet paper up for him.

Brian hesitated, then touched the paper... "If that box is opened, I'll be stuck as a puppy forever."

"What did he say, Jaime?" Jim asked.

"We need to keep this box closed, okay?"

"..why?"

"Brian'll always be a puppy.."

Jim began lifting the box from the water when Brian suddenly bit deep into his arm.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, okay, I won't touch it!" Jim spoke while nursing his wound.

Brian growled angrily at Jim.

"Well we have to get it to a safer place..." Jaime pointed out.

"We should take it home; whose house is the safest would you say Jim?" Jim glanced at Joe, and they both agreed "The Manor!"

Under Brian's careful watch ,they approached the box again. Brian barked loudly.

"I don't think he wants us to touch it."

"Whatever Brian," Joe grumbled. "Someone stay here with him, then, while we make the stupid lemonade."

"I'll stay," Jaime offered.

Firstly, the others went to the shop to buy the remaining ingredients for the lemonade. They got plenty of sugar, and Joe and Jim started playing football with the lemons, but the trip was successful. As soon as they got home, they started to get to work; it was harder than they thought it would be without Brian.

"I think we've got it!" yelled Joe. a pitcher of fresh lemonade sitting on the counter. "Darren, want to test it?"

Darren looked hesitant at first but took a sip. He attempted to thumbs up but found it hard to do with his paws… which suddenly began to twist and form hands. A cloud of smoke filled the room.

"Darren, are you alright?"

"Oh. my. gosh. Guys it's working!"

Sitting in the smoke appeared Darren, happy as ever and fully human. He tried to speak... but no sound came out.


	10. Chapter 10

"Maybe his transformation is not complete, give him some more!"

Darren grabbed the pitcher and greedily drank the lemonade...

"Wait, Darren! Save some for Brian!" shouted LoLo.

Darren stopped drinking suddenly "...sorry…"

"Well at least we have Darren back, but we'll have to make more."

Suddenly, Joe's phone rang. "It's Jaime…"

His eyes grew wide as he listened to the other end. "This is an issue…"

"The box looks as though it's about to open, Brian is freaking out. We need lemonade. NOW. "

They all turned to Darren. He looked away; he knew it was his fault.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Joe said, still glaring. "Right Darren, you're the best at this, just do it and do it quickly."

Without a word, Darren began mixing more lemonade...he knew it was useless to say anything. After ten minutes of hard work, Darren had finished and ran to the beach without a word. As Darren was about to pour the lemonade, Joe tripped over a rock. It flew into the air, hit the box and click...


	11. Chapter 11

Jaime jumped on the box just before it opened. "Phew, close one!"

Brian was in hysterics and couldn't keep still. "Take it now! I can't hold it down much longer!" yelled Jaime.

Darren poured all of the lemonade into Brian's mouth and smoke started to form. Just after Brian drank the lemonade, Jaime was thrown off the box as it shot open; but Brian was already changing. They all ran over to Brian to check if the transformation had been successful.

"Well he looks normal.." Joe said, walking over to Brian who was not responding. "Brian can you hear me?"

Brian looked at them "I...I" he stumbled with his words.

He didn't know what to say. All of the Starkids pulled him into a group hug.

"It's good to have you back Brian."

The first words that came out of his mouth were, "Where's Darren?"

"It's OK, Brian. Darren's right here, and he was changed too, and everything's going to be fine."

Brian and Darren embraced. "I'm so glad we're back, I thought we'd never make it."

"But wait, Darren," said Jaime. "How did you become a jaguar in the first place?"

"Well I saw Brian get turned into a puppy so naturally I ran after the fairy and..." he frowned at the memory.

"Let's go home," they all agreed. "Brian and Darren have been through enough today."

When they got home, they all settled down to their favourite playlist; it had been a long day. Darren and Brian were awkwardly seated on the couch, for they were still used to curling up on all fours... They both looked at each other.

"Would it be weird if we..?"

"Nah," Brian decided, climbing off the couch and settling on the floor.

"Is he actually.." Joey gaped at him.

Darren gave in and joined Brian on the floor; the rest of them just laughed. They were exhausted and soon fell asleep. Everyone chuckled as Darren growled and Brian twitched his nose. Other than the fact that Brian and Darren were lying like puppies on the carpet, everything was finally normal! However, the Starkids all knew that they couldn't wait for their next great adventure.


End file.
